


Paper Tree

by spiralicious



Series: FFFC 2019 Advent Calendar [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Community: fffc, Domestic Fluff, FFFC 2019 Advent Calendar, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21941896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: Bobby unexpectedly gets the boys for Christmas and tries to pull together a last minute holiday for them.
Series: FFFC 2019 Advent Calendar [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562584
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Paper Tree

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vexed_Wench](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/gifts).



Bobby hadn't expected to have the boys over Christmas. Luckily, they had pretty low expectations. If their quick trip to the store for holiday treats was any indication, he'd already exceeded it by planning on cooking an actual meal instead of fast food and buying them candy. 

With an old cookbook and some vague memories, they were able to bake some chocolate cookies. 

Dean was eating candy canes like they were going out of style. 

The only thing really missing was a tree and presents. John had given him a little cash for gifts, but Bobby wasn't sure what he was going to pull together two days before Christmas. He was sure he would come up with something though. The boys were actually pretty easy. The tree was the problem. 

Sam must have heard him muttering about it because after dinner he presented Bobby with a drawing. To be fair, Sam didn't have a lot of supplies to work with for his drawing, but Rembrandt the boy wasn't. Picaso maybe. It really was the ugliest Christmas tree Bobby had ever seen. 

Bobby ruffled Sam's hair. “Help me find a place to hang this?”

Sam excitedly scampered away to find the perfect place to put their Christmas tree, yelling to Dean, “I told you he'd like it!”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the FFFC's 2019 Advent Calendar prompt "The perfect Christmas tree? All Christmas trees are perfect!"  
> \- Charles N Barnard


End file.
